


New World

by BlackFeather45



Category: Interstellar (2014), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Astronauts, Engineers, F/M, Save the World kind of scenario, intelligent people, interstellar au, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: The world is going to hell, so you and a hand full of other scientists/engineers have to find a new planet for humanity to life on.See also:Apocalypse scenario, but from the scientists perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.   
> I have recently watched the movie Interstellar (2014) and decided to use it as a little AU.  
> This fanfiction contains major spoilers for the movie, but you don't have to watch it to get the plot, since I try to explain everything as good as possible along the way.
> 
> So if you didn't watch the movie, the text is still understandable, but if you want to watch the movie and don't want to read any spoilers, I recommend you to close the tab, before any major damage can be done.
> 
> And before you beginn reading, I also want to throw in that there are no supernatural beings in this AU. Everyone is human. Very human.
> 
> Here a little disclaimer and then we are off to go:  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this fanfiction and also I do not own the plot for the movie INTERSTELLAR nor do I have any ownership on anything considerating that movie or the Teen Wolf series. The only ownership I have are the words in this order which you are about to read. Nothing else. Just this fanfiction.

You were currently sitting in your office as you went through a few protocols for like the hundredth time before your mission. A mission to save the world. To save humanity.

You were the daughter of one of the committee members, so it was only natural that they would send you out into space to look for a new place for your species to live, since the era of humanity on earth is slowly coming to an end. With crops slowly dying and farmers not being able to plant anything else than corn nowadays, your father, Professor (Y/L/N) had figured out with the agency you were working at, NASA, that you should search for a new  place to life and had sent off scientist into space as they found new planets to start new life there.

It had only been possible to get there and find them in the first place, because of a huge black hole, that looked like a sphere (because dimensions), which had appeared out of a sudden near the Saturn. Before the scientists had been send, NASA had of course sent some probes in there to take a look at the new place. It turned out to be a completely new galaxy, unknown to mankind.

It was soon figured out that simple data could be send from the other galaxy through the black hole, but not huge files. On the contrary, you could send anything you wanted from the earth through the black hole and to the probe. Even after ten years, NASA still haven’t figured out how to improve this situation, so the scientists had to learn how to compromise the data they would send from their respective planets, once they arrived.

And now after ten years had passed and with the scientists living on their new planets, you had put up a crew to pay the planets that were the best sufficient ones a visit and decide if you should bring the rest of humanity there with you.

The mission would start in a week or so and you were going through the protocols in your office and the phases once again to calm your nerves. You were full of positive thoughts of course, but were also scared. You were mostly scared that the planet closest to the black hole would be the only one to be a possible new home. Being so close to the black hole was not the only threat or con of that planet, but also its rotation speed. It was way lower than the earths. And not only a little bit, but gravely. One hour on that planet was equal to seven years on earth. It would be tricky to operate on it, but even for that situation, you had already a plan.

What was a bit unnerving was that the scientist who had landed there had stopped sending after seven years. Your father didn’t think it was a bad sign and still wanted you and your team to check that out, but it had you on edge. Didn’t it mean that something had happened to the guy within an hour or that his equipment had been destroyed? But your father, the professor, didn’t want to listen and NASA had still put that planet on your list, despite your protests.

Your only chance was to talk to your teammates, once you are through the black hole. You wouldn’t force them to anything, since you didn’t want to make Phase A a pain in the ass, but you decided to put enough pressure on the subject. You didn’t want to loose years, just because your father was a stubborn ass. Even though you wouldn’t leave much behind, you didn’t want to miss years which could be spent with annoying your father.

So Phase A consisted of you and your team to chose the best planet and then colonize. You will be send off with a robot, who also had a teaching program and with enough embryos to recolonize.  
You would just initiate Phase A and give the babies to grow, meanwhile sending data to NASA, so that they could send the survivors your way. This was Phase B. Sending new data and coordination’s back to NASA and they would make sure to send the rest of the people your way.

Phase C would be to welcome them and help them build up a camp in the new world. This was the mission to save humanity. Where the earth needs to be left behind.

You put the papers down with a sigh and took a sip of your tea as you leaned back in your seat, looking over the only three framed pictures that were standing on your desk. One was of your father, you and your mother who had died as you had been eight.

She had died by a car accident as the two of you had been driving through a sand storm. You had barely made it out, but she had died in the crash.

 

An other picture that was on the table was only the two of your parents as they had been young with your mother smiling on it and your father holding her up, standing in the field of your grandfather, who had long ago passed away.

Natural causes.

And the last picture was of you and your crew you were leaving with. It consisted of you, a biologist, Lydia Martin who was an engineer, Stiles Stilinski who was a physicist and coincidentally from the same town as Miss Martin. It seems like they were going to the same high school, but you didn’t knew much more about them. And then there was Hale, pilot and engineer. He was not on the photograph though and to be honest, no one of the three of you had met him. He was currently on his way to your station from Europe, since he had left the country to study there, but for the start he would need to return to the state.

The three of you had only communicated with him through voice chat, since the connection with Europe wasn’t so good to put up a video chat or something. But he had been there for all conferences and briefings, despite the time zones.

He would arrive a day before the mission would start. It wasn’t ideal, but you had no choice, since there were no possibilities to bring him over earlier.

You were actually really nervous to meet him, since his voice had sounded so rich and he seemed so confident.

Sadly, you didn’t find any photos of him anywhere, that was why you also didn’t know how he looked like. The only thing you knew that he was leaving behind much more than any of your others would.

Lydia was leaving back her mother, who was also working for NASA and was one of the best scientists you knew. You worked with her sometimes in terms of biology and when you had found out that the crops were slowly dying, and that humanity had no chance anymore, she had been working with you. Or more you with her. Either way, she was Lydia’s prize to pay for the new world.

Stiles was leaving back his father. A former security guard at this facility, but had been replaced with TARS, who was one of the robot units who had been send by the government as a security guard. The robot was also part of your team and he was the one who had the teaching program on his hard drive. It would help you with raising the embryos and children, helping them colonize the new planet.

Stiles father would be put back into service, once TARS was gone. Since someone had to make sure that hooligans didn’t get through the fence and find out which facility hadn’t shut down years ago, which had should happened.

And then there was Mr. Hale. You had heard that he was leaving his whole family behind that was living with him in Europe, but you didn’t know of who it consists. That was the time when you had decided to shut down your feelings which had started to grow for the engineer who would pilot you to the planets that could be the new home for your species. The man, whose voice send chills up your spine. His chuckles having you on your toes. That man sounded too perfect to not have a wife.

You sighed and took your eyes away from the photographs on your table and finished your tea, before getting up and taking a walk around the underground station. It was only a week now till everything you had learned and trained in the simulations, would be reality.

The mission to find a new place for humanity would soon start.


	2. Chapter 2

You were all getting slowly worried as you were loading up the last few things on the rocket that would bring you to the docking station in space that was already waiting for you with the sleep chambers and the embryos.

The reason why the whole team and supervisors were getting worried, was the fact that the pilot didn’t arrive yet. He should have been here hours ago, and there were only two hours left before the start of the mission.

You would need to postpone the thing before the guy would arrive, but it wasn’t the thing that mattered. The worst part in all of this was, that no one knew where he was. His aircraft had left on time in Europe and it had been reported that he was on board. But he had never made it to the facility. Since the time of his landing had passed hours ago, people were scanning the news for any sightings of a crash or anything else.

You had even allowed TARS to hack into the news system, to look out for news of a plane crash, but he had to stay undetected and pull out as soon as they were onto him. But until now there had not been any reports.

You fixed the last box in the aircraft before you walked out again and over to the changing rooms, where the rest of the team, Lydia and Stiles, were waiting.

“I hope he is just running late” Lydia said after some time and you nodded slowly.

“You still can fly that thing though? Right?” Stiles asked you and you slowly nodded.

You had the most flying hours on the simulator out of the three of you, but you had never been in a flying aircraft before. You had never flown the real deal.

“But it would be better if he would arrive on time” You sighed and looked at your fathers watch for a last time.

“Did you say your goodbyes already?” You asked as you looked back at your team, who slowly nodded.

It wasn’t easy to say goodbye, but all of them knew that this day would come eventually, and that they couldn’t go themselves, especially not your father, who was sitting in the wheel chair. It wouldn’t be a problem on the aircraft and in space, but if the new world would be a bit rocky or not so even, it would be only an obstacle to first find a way to help him walk on there.

His words, not yours.

“Should we put on our suits? It’s only like thirty minutes till-“ But Lydia didn’t get to finish her sentence as the door was opened and your father got inside with a new face following him.

“Good news. Y/N doesn’t have to fly the aircraft” Your father said, and you rolled your eyes at him before fixing your gaze to the man who was right behind him.

“Mr Hale finally made it after his aircraft had to land for a storm to pass” Professor (Y/L/N) said and introduced the last member to the three of you.

“Well I guess then that you are Mister Stilinski then and for the ladies, I am not quiet sure” He said as he shook Stiles hand.

“I’m Lydia and the (Y/H/C) over there is the head of the team, Doctor (Y/L/N)” Lydia introduced the two of you as she also shook his hand.

“A pleasure” Mister Hale said as he then stood in front of you, but instead of shaking your hand, as he had done by the other two, he went in and kissed your knuckles, looking you deep into your eyes with his icy blue ones.

“Hi-hi” You breathed out, taken by surprise.

You had been awfully silent the whole time and slowly took your hand back as he loosened his grip on your fingers.

“Yes. So with all that introduction out of the way, you should all get dressed and then off you go” Your father said as he had his eyes on the two of you and was about to leave the room again, but you didn’t let him as you were quickly by his side, leaning down and pulling him in a tight embrace, burying your face in his shoulder.

“Y/N?” The professor whispered surprised and looked confused in your face as you leaned back with watery eyes.

“I just wanted to do this a last time, before I would put on the uniform. Let your daughter have a mushy moment, okay?” You asked him with a small smirk on your lips, only to make him sigh and smile.

“Now get dressed, kiddo. The mission won’t wait, just because you want to have some time with your father” He said before leaving.

 

 

You were all in the aircraft and in your seats as the countdown went down and the vehicle roared to life as you took off.

Peter was in the front, taking over as you were slowly leaving the stratosphere and making your way up to the mesosphere. TARS would take over again, once you would reach the thermosphere and would help the pilot to dock on with the transporter ring that was waiting for you there.

 

 

After some time, you had finally managed to dock on and get some artificial gravity going on the spacecraft. The transporter ring, which the name already revealed, was build like a ring, and as TARS, the robot that was accompanying you on your mission, initiated the ring to spin, gravity had made itself presentable.

(Don’t fight me here. I don’t know how to explain the process to you. Wikipedia: Artificial gravity can be created using a centripetal force. A centripetal force directed towards the center of the turn is required for any object to move in a circular path. In the context of a rotating space station it is the normal force provided by spacecraft's hull that acts as centripetal force. Thus, the "gravity" force felt by an object the centrifugal force perceived in the rotating frame of reference as pointing "downwards" towards the hull. In accordance with Newton's Third Law the value of little g (the perceived "downward" acceleration) is equal in magnitude and opposite in direction to the centripetal acceleration…

 

To put it into simple words: if a ring-spacecraft turns in a zero-gravity zone, you get pushed to the wall if you are on the inside, which is some sort of artificial gravity. I am so bad at explaining things, sorry. It’s easy for me to get it because I studied that shit for two years or so, but I hope you kind of understand that too)

 

Stiles, Lydia and you were already by the cryo chambers and Lydia was going through the settings once again, while Doctor Hale, who introduced himself as Peter, was setting the spaceship on auto-pilot and setting your course (Saturn it was).

“He is cute” You looked up as you heard Lydia say something and rolled your eyes as she was smirking at you.

“Are we going to have another scenario, where you are trying to set me up with a guy?” You asked as you looked back down at the display of CASE, who had been switched on by TARS as you had reached the docking station. CASE is also a robot who is programmed to assist you on this journey.   
You liked to think about CASE as TARS’ buddy, but you knew that machines made by humans, didn’t have feelings.

“Come on, y/n. He is cute, and I know that you dig older guys” She said with a smirk and you groaned, not looking up.

“Which part of ‘He left his family behind for this mission’ did you not get? His wife must be in tears and you are trying to set me up with him” You sighed and patted CASE’s metal body as you were done.

“Keep an eye on us, buddy” You whispered to CASE, who let a little LED light up before starting to roam around.

“You are so boring. He probably doesn’t even have a significant other, but you are just retreating before trying” Lydia sighed and you walked up to her, pushing her tablet down a bit and making her look at you.

“I won’t start anything, till the end of Phase C. But if you want it so badly, I guess we can become friends of some sorts” You added with a shrug and she beamed.

“Mission, getting Y/N a boyfriend starts now” She declared, making you laugh.

“Something funny happened?” Stiles asked as he and Dr. Hale arrived at the cryo chambers.

“Nope. Just talking about stupid stuff” You said and shot Lydia a warning look to not spill the tea.

“Since we won’t be talking for a long while now” Lydia said and got in her chamber.

“See you later guys” She said and let herself be submerged in the water, the chamber closing after her automatically.

“This one is yours, Dr. Hale” You said and nodded at a white chamber to the far right.   
Yours was next to it, then to your left was Lydia and then next to Lydia would be Stiles’.

“You can call me Peter, you know” He said with a small smile as he passed you, walking over to his watery bed.

“Have you two send off any last words to your families?” You asked the two as you checked on Lydias vitals on a tablet that was plugged into her chamber.

“Yep. Dad will probably tear up about it, but we both know that he won’t admit it to anyone… until the prof will have him in for a glass of Scotch” Stiles added and made you grin.

Your dad sometimes wiped out his supporting side and would talk to people for hours, comforting them and letting them babble.

“Typical” You hummed and helped Stiles in the chamber.

“What about you, doc? Said your goodbyes to your wife and kids?” You asked, keeping your eyes on Stiles, grinning when the younger man gasped at the slightly cold water.

“I don’t really think that would be necessary, as I do not have a wife or children. I just said goodbye to my sister and my niece” He said with a soft smile as he watched you helping your colleague in the chamber.

“Oh. I thought you were settled, as we were always told that you are leaving behind more than any of us does” You said and looked up as Stiles’ chamber was down.

“No” He chuckled and shook his head.

“I guess we are all leaving behind the same people. But just because I am leaving more people behind, doesn’t mean that your people have a lesser value” He said, making you nod.

“Well then. I hope you get some good sleep, Peter and I will see you in eight months as we are passing by Saturn” You said with a small smile and got inside your chamber.

“Till then, Miss Y/L/N” You heard Peter before the lid closed and you were submerged into the liquid of the cryo chamber, that would hold you asleep for the set time.


	3. Chapter 3

You were sitting in front of TARS, watching a few videos that your father had send over the time that the four of you had been asleep. You were currently passing by Saturn and had been woken up by the two robots as commanded.

There wasn’t much more time left before your spacecraft would reach the black hole and you would loose contact with your planet and be on the search for a new home for them.

“Hey, are you alright?” Lydia asked as she walked past by you as you just finished listening to your father’s last message.

As TARS’s screen went black again you noticed how pale you were.

“Yeah. My father had just updated me on the current state of our planet. It is getting worse quicker than we thought. We might have only around two centuries left before the world will destroy itself” You said and Lydia looked like she will throw up any second.

“That’s… That’s impossible. Our calculations had predicted sixty more years before anything destructive would happen. Sure the last ten years will be hell, but… now the remaining time isn’t even half of it” She whispered and slowly sat down on the ground, starring past you and at TARS in full disbelief.

“How? Why?” She whispered and you shrugged.

“Some old reactors had blown up in Europe and now the time has been shortened” You said and looked to the door as you heard someone inhale sharply.

“Are you alright Peter?” You asked, but before he could answer you knew what was going on inside his head and got up, nodding at TARS.

“No worries. Your families last message was only a couple of days ago, so they should be fine. You can check them out if you want, I am finished anyway” You said as you made some space for the doctor, who nodded at you gratefully and walked over where you had just been sitting a few seconds ago and checked out his inbox.

You pulled Lydia back up and out of the room, to give the doctor some privacy.

“Y/N… What will we do now? One of the planets… if our time is shortened by such an amount we have to skip the planet with the lower turning speed. You know the one where one hour on it equals what… seven years on earth?” She said, worry and concern taking over her face and voice.

“But it is the closest to the black hole and if the world is going to shit that quickly we need to get to get the closest planet as possible to get as many people off the planet as possible” You argued back, earning a sigh from your colleague.

“It is still better to add a few weeks of travel than risk being stuck on that planet for one hour and loosing seven out of twenty years” She pointed out and you sighed.

Technically Lydia was right, but what if the other planets will turn out to be nothing but cold rocks and dead fields and you would need to return to the first planet anyway? It would cost so much unnecessary time and fuel.

“Let’s get the team together and debate this with them before we end up ripping each other apart, okay?” You suggested instead and after some time of thinking Lydia agreed to your plan.

 

 

After what felt like hours you have all concluded that you would risk it and visit the first planet. You and Peter would head down on the planet while Lydia and Stiles would keep the station running and would wait for your return. You would go down in shifts. The plan was to go down and pick up the scientist who recently had still been sending data but had stopped after seven years and to bring him back up here to ask him for everything about his planet. You had outed your concerns to the crew that the guy might be dead, due to the fact that he had stopped sending data after seven years, which had only been one hour for him, but Stiles and Lydia had rolled their eyes and you and had stopped you right there and told you that the prof had warned them about this conversation.

You had been pissed that your father had turned your coworkers against you behind your back, but you weren’t surprised. He always wanted things to go his way, not caring who he would hurt on his way. It was one of his flaws that you detested on him, but you had long ago accepted them and just went with it.

Peter had stayed silent as you had argued with Lydia and Stiles of how easily they trusted your father, but you had dropped it soon enough as you knew that it would only spark distress in the group dynamics.

 

* * *

 

 

After the debate and the conclusion that Peter and you would go down there to get the scientist, you were recording a last message for your father. You didn’t mention anything about him being a dick behind your back, since you didn’t want to start a fight right before entering the black hole and not being able to send anything back to earth. Sure you would receive all his messages, but you wouldn’t be able to send anything back and it would just be a one sided argument where your father would talk against a wall, or in your case… a black hole.

You recorded a good-bye message. Told him to look out after himself and maybe give himself and Mrs Martin a shot. If the world was going to hell anyways, he might as well spend it with the woman he had build up some interest in with.

“Mom won’t mind and you know that. She had even told you that and written out a goddamn letter” You sighed and lowered your gaze.

“The world is going to hell, so you might as well enjoy yourself a bit on your days off. You can’t do much anyways” You added and looked back up in the camera with a sad smile on your lips.

“I miss you. I miss you both. I miss all those days that we have had together. Thank you for teaching me, dad. Thank you for letting me save humanity” You whispered and finished the recording after also adding that he should not forget to take his meds and to check in with his doctor every few weeks or you will throw some space rocks his way.

You leaned against TARS as it send off the record and sighed softly.

“Are you alright over there?” You looked back up as you heard the familiar voice of Dr. Hale.

“Yeah, it just…. It still throws me off a bit that our time had been shortened so gravely” You said and eyed his face.

“What about you? Aren’t you worried about your family?” You asked him and he smiled softly.

“It is useless to worry. We can’t change it anyway with us up here. The only thing we can do is keep going and finishing our mission. Making sure that our people can leave in time” He added and you nodded softly.

He was right. There was no use to worry.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few more weeks, you finally reached the black hole. Your team was currently sitting in the front, all suited up with Peter guiding the spacecraft into the black hole.

It was…. Something new. Something different. The moment you left your system, you were surrounded by constantly shifting spheres, bending lights, flowing dots. It looked like a huge space soup that was being stirred the whole time variously.

“What the hell!” You looked at Lydia as you heard her shout.

She was staring right at you with her eyes wide open, making you turn around and staring at the thing that had shocked her. The whole side of the spacecraft was twisting and turning just like the space soup.

“What the hell is that?” You whispered and you reached out to touch it.

“That’s them. The ones that put the black hole there” Stiles said.

“Don’t touch it!” He called out as you were only a few inches away.

“It’s a greeting, Stiles. Calm the hell down. If they would want to kill us, they could have done it right away as we had entered the black hole” You said and touched the invisible thing that made your spaceship take in forms, that should be impossible.

It was cold, but somehow familiar. It made you feel safe, not scared at all. You were filled with a feeling of warmth and guidance as if the creature wanted to convey to you that you were doing the right thing. That you were on the right way.

But as soon as the feeling reached every part of your body, it was gone. And the creature with it.

You gasped and looked to the front as with a harsh turbulence you were out of the hole.

“Welcome to a different galaxy” Lydia whispered and you all looked directly at the first planet that could be the new possible home for humanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOt beta-read. I am not so well with action scenes and I am too tired to read over it. Sorry.

You were dressed in your suit and helping Peter put on his helmet after CASE had already entered the little aircraft that the two of you would take to fly down to the new planet.

“And don’t forget about the time factor” Lydia said and patted your shoulder.

“Aye. I will see you in a few weeks then” You said with a grin.

“Don’t take your time” She said and let you enter the spacecraft, where Peter was already waiting for you.

“Get us back up here as soon as possible” You said to him as the doors closed.

He nodded as he held the eye contact, his piercing blue eyes all mesmerizing. You had to blink a few times before you could tear your gaze away from him, letting the two of you start the mission.

You got seated and the pilot, aka Peter, docked off and the two of you flew down to the blue planet, that could be the new possible home for your species.

“Did you upload the coordinates?” He asked as you were slowly making your way into the atmosphere of the planet.

“Yep…. Aaaaand activating them now. You can switch over to the autopilot if you wa-“ But you were cut off by turbulences.

Which weren’t actually turbulences.

“We hit something?” You asked as an alarm went off.

“Frozen clouds” Peters hissed, avoiding them as best as he could.

You held on tightly on your seat, inhaling sharply as you couldn’t do anything to help him. This was a solo flight, where your ‘help’ would mean your certain death.

And even thus without your deadly skills, Peter found a loophole and managed to fly through the thick clouds, landing roughly on a thin surface of water.

“Are you sure those are the right coordinates?” He asked and you noticed that he was panting a bit.

“They should be” You whispered as you looked out of the windows, checking out the place.

You were completely surrounded by a watery substance, which was probably ankle height. The problem was, that you couldn’t see Millers spacecraft anywhere.

Miller, who had been the scientist that should be on this planet, was no where in sight.

“I will check the surroundings out and take CASE as quickly as possible” You said and Peter was already opening up the doors.

You had to be quick. You had already lost a minute.

“Don’t take your time” Peter said and with a last glance you were out of the spacecraft and jumped into the water, which was indeed resembling the H2O which you had on your old planet.

“CASE, can you pick up something?” You asked and the robot started to beep before he told you that he picked up some signals a few meters directly in front of you.

You started to walk into the direction and it didn’t take you long to find the satellite of Millers spacecraft.

“Fuck” You whispered as you could see parts of his vehicle under water.

“What’s wrong?” You heard Peters smooth voice through the intercom.

“His vehicle has been destroyed. But there is no body. I need to find the body. Mabye he had walked in the direction of the mountains” You said as you looked back up from the pieces and saw huge wall-like mountains in the distance.

He had probably looked for some dry land and had maybe survived the crash.

“Y/N… those aren’t mountains” You heard Peter say and squinted.

“What the hell are you talking about?” You asked, but gasped as you saw that the mountains were moving.

“Get back to the aircraft. We are leaving. NOW! Peter called and you turned around but stopped as you passed the satellite.

“Y/N! What are you waiting for!” He called as duck and gripped the bar of the satellite, trying to pull it out of the water.

“We need the data of this planet” You said, grunting into the intercom as the satellite was stuck.

“CASE take her and the satellite and bring her back” Peter commanded and as soon as he did, you could hear the robot shift.

Two broad bars wrapped around you and pulled the satellite out of the water and instantly made its move back to the space craft.

“Get in here” Peter yelled as the mountains were suddenly very close.

And in fact, those were not mountains, but huge-ass waves.

They were several meters tall- probably higher than any building or mountain on earth.

“Close the fucking door” You yelled at CASE, who did so, while Peter started the spacecraft and immediately took off.

He didn’t even gave you time to get in your seat, but you couldn’t complain. If he would have waited only a second longer, you would be dead.

You made it high, but not high enough and the wave swapped over you and killed your engines within seconds. You were sliding down of the back of the wave with a dangerously high speed.

“Do something!” You yelled and instantly crashed against a wall as the pilot turned the spacecraft around, trying to slow you down.

You groaned and nearly passed out of the pain in your side, making you shut up for a moment and close your eyes.

You could hear Peter curse under his breath as the vehicle was spinning and shaking, only for it all stopping out of a sudden and prompting you to open your eyes.

“Are we dead?” You breathed out, your sight completely blurry from the tears in your eyes that had formed due to the pain of the collision with the wall of the spacecraft.

“We made it, but the water had filled the engines, it will take a while to pump it all out” Peter said and looked over his shoulder, fixing his gaze at you.

“You… Are you alright?” He asked you as he got out of his seat instantly and walked over to you, taking off his helmet in the process.

“I’m okay” You breathed out as he helped you sit up again, making you whine as the pain in your side started to ache.

“You need to take your suit off. We need to take a look at that” He said as he got back up after helping you in a sitting position and walked over to get some first aid stuff that were on the little space craft.

“CASE, how long till the engines will be emptied out of the water” You asked the Artificial Intelligence as you took off your helmet and slowly stripped off your suit to reveal your hurting side.

“About 45 minutes” You inhaled sharply as you heard the information.

“No” You chocked out.

You felt all nauseous out of a sudden. Your breathing went shorter and flat and your sight was blurry again.

“Fuck” You whined, clutching to your side as it was hurting like a bitch.

“Five… years” You whispered, closing your eyes, tightening your jaw as the pain was nearly unbearable.

It was gone. The pain. Suddenly it was all gone, and you opened your eyes, looking in the brilliant blue eyes that were filled with… concern?

“Peter, what… what happened?” You whispered, not taking your eyes of his.

“You were having an anxiety attack which was fueled by your pain. So I took it away” He whispered, you nodding slowly as you took in the information.

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked and you could feel his fingers on your warm cheeks.

You just noticed what was going on. Since the moment that CASE had announced the time, you had started your panic attack, breathing shallow and crying in pain. Peter had dosed you a certain amount of pain killers through a syringe, which was probably diluted, since it kicked in instantly and made you calm down and also made the pain go away. During that time, that shock moment, you had started to cry. Tears still running down your cheeks as you couldn’t control it.

“Yeah” You breathed out as you closed your eyes a bit.

“C-Can we send a message to Lydia and Stiles?” You asked and slowly opened your eyes again, looking back in Peters face, resting your gaze on his blue eyes, which were suddenly filled with sorrow. Or was it pain?

“I’m sorry. The system had fried our communication function as it had overheated due to the engines shutting down. We can only hope that they will either way carry the mission out without the two of us or wait for us” He said, whipping the tears away from your cheeks.

You swallowed hard at the information, trying to process it without freaking out again.

“Okay” You whispered and nodded, composing yourself.

“Okay” He said with a small smile.

“Now let me take a look at your side. We have some time to take care of you” He said, making you snort.

 

 

Peter had put a pressure bandage around your waist, after taking a look on it. Probably no internal bleeding, but it might leave a nasty bruise.

“We will check it out further once we reach the station” He had said, minutes ago.

The two of you were now back in the front as the engines were now mostly empty, but you had no time to spare as another wave was approaching.

“Let the engines heat up to their maximum and they will evaporate the remaining water” Peter told the system and so it did.

A loud noise went off as the engines roared back to life and you lift off before the waves could get you and flew off the planet.

You had checked out the satellite after Peter had taken care of you and it had turned out, that Miller had been dead the moment the first wave had hit him, which was one hour after his landing. Which also meant that he had been alive only a few minutes ago before your arrival. It had made you feel all hollow as you had been processing that information. After a few words, the two of you had decided that it would be the best if you would fly back and check out the other planets. At least one of them was still sending and the other had better data than this one.

“How much time had passed on earth?” You asked CASE as Peter guided the spacecraft out of the atmosphere of the planet.

“It had taken five years and three months for the engines to empty out the water. And in total we have lost six years on earth” CASE informed the two of you and you inhaled sharply.

“Hey. Don’t panic. We still have twelve years left. We will make it” Peter said as he gripped your hand gently, squeezing it softly, looking over at you as you were flying on auto-pilot, making your way back to the spacecraft on which Lydia and Stiles were waiting for you and which was still in the orbit.

“You are right” You said and smiled softly.

The two of you got up as the little aircraft docked onto the bigger spaceship. The older man hadn’t let go of your hand and you were very thankful for that as you gripped it while the door slid open.

“Finally” Lydia said with a small smile on her thin lips as you looked in her eyes and you nearly cried as you spotted your two coworkers standing in front of you.

You had totally forgotten that they were also affected by the time difference. They were now both in their mid-thirties.

“Stiles…. Lydia” You whispered and let go of Peters hand as your old friend raised up her arms and held them open for you, inviting you in a hug.

You went for it immediately, wrapping your arms around her and burying your face in her shoulder as you tangled your fingers into the fabric of her shirt.

“It had been so long” She whispered in your hair.

“Why have you stayed?” You heard Peter ask Stiles, who sighed firstly in response.

“We were still picking up your radar, even though we could not communicate with you” Stiles explained, and you nearly flinched.

His voice had changed a bit. It was deeper now.

You had noticed it before that he had also grew out a subtle beard.

“You should have left and checked out the other planets” You whispered as you leaned back again from your friends arms.

“And leave you back to die? Never” She said with a smile.

“But… the lives on earth? There are more people over there than we are worth” You said, but raised your eyebrows as Lydia smirked.

“That was why we decided to stay” Stiles said, making you even more confused.

“What are you talking about?” You asked and the two of them looked at each other and nodding before pulling you and Peter over to the cryo chamber room where TARS was standing around.

“Just watch it and you will understand” Lydia said and made you and Peter sit down in front of TARS and let it play one of its older messages.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The situation on earth could be stabilized and they could extend their years for another ten years. Your father even explained how they did it, but you were too relieved to listen to anything more. You exhaled relieved and leaned against Peter, closing your eyes slowly.

“Some good news at least” You whispered before you passed out.

 

You woke up in one of the bunk beds that were in the room next to the pods with the embryos. You were alone. Peter was probably also sleeping or listening to some messages he had missed over those six hours you had stayed on that god-forsaken planet.

And Lydia and Stiles probably decided to just let you rest.

Which you were very thankful for. You decided to stay down and work everything over what had happened. The crash, Miller’s death, the years lost in space, your friends getting older, probably now together. Your father managing to extend the years that were possible for humanity to stay back on your home planet. Extending the time of your mission.

You felt tears streaming down your cheeks and you didn’t know why. Everything was working out. So why were you sad? Only because you lost a few years? But you didn’t have anyone else back on earth except your father. You didn’t have a husband or children. Just your dad. Your father who you had already said your goodbyes to, since you would probably never see him again. Only through messages, but there was no guarantee that you would meet again back on earth or on the new planet.

You got up slowly as the tears dried down and headed out of the room and took a walk on the spacecraft. You found Lydia by the little humans as she was checking up on them.

“Hey there” You said softly and she nodded with a small smile on her lips as she looked up at you.

“Did you rest well?” She asked as she put the tablet away, where all the vitals and information about the little ones was on.

“You can say so… Are you and Stilinski now a thing?” You asked after a while and she immediately grinned at you.

“It’s Martin now. I managed to make him take my name” She said, and you started to laugh and felt genuine happy, it feeling like the first time in decades.

“Congratulations I guess” You hummed and hugged your married friend.

“So what about you and Hale? Also got married?” She whispered in your ear and you had to laugh again.

“No. On the contrary to you, we have only spent one hour together” You chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

“One hour of hot steamy-“

“Yeah, none of that” You interrupted her, but she was still smirking at you.

“Sure” She hummed and went back to work, what prompted you to search for Stiles Martin.

 

 

-to be continued


End file.
